


Brothers

by Berger21



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M, RPS - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berger21/pseuds/Berger21
Summary: 一辆不是很香的车





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> 嘎子蔡蔡二设骨科，肉慎入

青春期的男孩们都有自己的小秘密，蔡程昱也不例外，但他自认为比普通孩子要聪明一点，所以哥哥到现在还没察觉出来。事实上，只是他哥比较迟钝罢了。

他异父异母的哥哥阿云嘎，蒙古族小伙，英俊高大温柔善良，“集齐了所有优点的世纪好哥哥。”蔡程昱永远这么高贵骄傲地跟别人炫耀他哥，享受着其他牧区孩子羡慕嫉妒的眼神。

蔡程昱本人是纯正的汉族人，五岁那年被人贩子卖到了内蒙，阿云嘎的父亲看这个汉族孩子实在可怜，便把未来三个月所有用来买树苗的钱换了这个孩子。十年树木，百年树人。内蒙男人虽然不懂得这句话，但是一个鲜活的生命总是能引起他对自然的敬畏，他理所当然地把蔡程昱当成了长生天送给他们家的礼物。

阿云嘎第一次见到蔡程昱时对方瘦瘦小小，对陌生的环境充满了未知的恐惧和拘谨，这极大地激发了阿云嘎作为哥哥的保护欲。他带着蔡程昱一起放羊，一起用老旧收音机听腾格尔老师的歌，一起在草原上放声歌唱。

不到一年，蔡程昱就已经完全接受了草原上的新生活。随着年岁增长，两兄弟开始学习内蒙小伙都要掌握的新技能。蔡程昱不喜欢摔跤，他永远摔不过他哥，也不喜欢他哥和别的男孩子肢体交缠甚至被压在身下。他更喜欢骑马，在电视上男主角抱着女主共乘一匹马纵情驰骋的场面令他心动不已。

在摔跤吃了亏的蔡程昱对马术的练习被阿云嘎看在眼里，他十分善解人意地满足了弟弟的荣誉和自尊，让蔡程昱带着他骑了一整天的马，腰差点要断掉。少年一直在身后紧紧地护住他，欢畅的笑声回荡在耳边:“哥，我希望我们就这样一直到天边。”随后他唱起了《天边》，歌声辽阔悠扬，风儿有力地托起金色音符，送往草原的每一个角落，送往远方落日所在的天边外。

“天边有一对双星，那是我梦中的眼睛

山中有一片晨雾，那是你昨夜的柔情

………………

我要山下 山下放牧

去追寻你的足印 

我愿与你策马同行

奔驰在草原的深处

我愿与你展翅飞翔

遨游在蓝天的穹谷”

从那以后，蔡程昱的歌唱天赋终于被发掘了出来，阿云嘎比他自己还要高兴，和父母商量了一下决定带着蔡程昱去北京求学。蔡程昱本人没有任何意见，只要能和哥哥在一块，去哪都无所谓。

如果可以穿越的话，现在的蔡程昱一定会毫不犹豫地给当时的自己一巴掌并坚决反对去北京。

“晰哥，蔡蔡最近不爱和我说话了，怎么办啊？”阿云嘎郁闷地来回挑着碗里王晰给夹的菜，被一筷子扫开。

“青春期的毛头小子，不用太在意。”王晰夹起一块肉送到阿云嘎嘴边，对方一边嘟嘟囔囔太油了一边乖乖叼住。“他以前可粘着我了，突然就长大了我还真有点不习惯。”

“总会习惯的，习惯就好了。”

时针堪堪指向10，大门依然毫无动静。蔡程昱看着作业本上的数字一脸烦躁，第N次转笔失败后，他把水笔往台灯上一摔，捞过手机点开通话记录，点下最上面的一串号码。

电话响了很久迟迟没有人接。蔡程昱脸色黑了一层，隔了几分钟又打了第二通，然后是第三通，第四通……一次比一次短。终于在他准备挂掉第六通时，电话被接起来了。

熟悉的声音在努力恢复镇定，但掩盖不了剧烈的喘息和沙哑，“蔡蔡……什么事……”

“你在哪？”他甚至没有叫哥。

“我……刚跑完步……有事吗，蔡……”

【您有一个视频请求】

阿云嘎吓了一跳，无助地看向王晰，对方满脸的不耐郁结，阿云嘎叹口气，伸手去够地板上的衣服，被王晰圈住腰压回床上。

“没那么复杂，交给我。”说完不等阿云嘎反应，视频请求被拒绝了。

“晰哥!”王晰用嘴唇封住了阿云嘎到嘴边的“蔡蔡一定知道了”，把手机关机后直接往身后一甩，“咚”地一声扔在了地板上。

又一次高潮过后，王晰啃噬着阿云嘎的耳廓，一字一顿告诉他:“他早就知道了，倒是你，不知道的还多着呢。”

那晚阿云嘎坚决拒绝留宿王晰家，回到家时屋子里一片漆黑，连月光都没有，应该是被拉上了所有窗帘。他的心慢慢被吊起来了。

“蔡蔡……?”他摸索着去摁客厅灯开关，却差点被鞋绊倒，一双有力地臂膀从背后抱住了他，防止他摔向地板。

阿云嘎想回头，他知道是蔡程昱，但是男孩箍得他很紧很难受，几乎无法动弹。“蔡蔡……你先放开……”

“哥，你这次又准备拿什么理由搪塞我?嗯？学校值班?批改作业?”蔡程昱嘴唇贴在阿云嘎脖颈上，隔着一层皮肉，阿云嘎能感受到虎牙正蠢蠢欲动。

“我没有……”

“哥你就是太单纯了，才会被那只老狐狸骗走。”蔡程昱把阿云嘎推倒在沙发上，整个人压了上去，把头埋在颈项间不停地嗅来嗅去，拱来拱去，像只检查猎物的狮子，又想撒娇的大金毛。阿云嘎不知如何反应，他一向乖巧听话的弟弟是怎么了？

“王晰是你的老师，你不能这么说他。”

“呵，老师?哪个正经老师会把学生亲属搞上床?”

“蔡程昱!”

见阿云嘎真的生气了，蔡程昱把头抬起来，愤怒嫉妒不甘委屈渴望搅在一起明明白白写在眼神里，“哥你知道每一次他牵你的手，揽你的腰，吻你的唇时，我有多嫉妒吗？明明我才是你最亲的人，和你在一起最久的人，为什么他有的我没有?”

阿云嘎睁大眼睛，不可思议地望着面前分外陌生的脸，心脏几乎跳出了胸腔，把声道堵了个严严实实。

“哥，哥……哥”滚烫的唇反复摩挲耳后那片隐秘光洁的皮肤，紧接着蔡程昱一口含住小巧的耳垂细细研磨，阿云嘎一个激灵泄露出一声呻吟，又赶紧闭上嘴，脸上温度迅速增高。

“蔡程昱你放开我！你疯了!” 

哥哥在身下拼命挣扎，无意识的扭腰送胯，蔡程昱死命按住他，用自己的腰带迅速打了个死结。阿云嘎这才意识到小蔡程昱已经有多硬多烫了，全然陌生的恐惧和羞耻淹没了他，浑身颤抖得不像话。“蔡蔡，别……别这样。”

“你是说这样吗？哥?”男孩埋首在身下饱满的胸膛上，隔着一层衬衫啃噬碾磨着红珠，粗砺的舌面湿透的布料都让阿云嘎的神经岌岌可危。他不敢开口，他怕一张口呻吟声会止不住的冒出，就像他现在已经失守的后穴，只能大力摇头。蔡程昱歪歪头，露出真诚疑惑的表情，“别告诉我你不喜欢这样，哥，我都看到了。”

阿云嘎呼吸一滞，想捂住蔡程昱的嘴，奈何双手已经被绑在头顶，只能任由那些话从他最疼爱的弟弟口中冒出。

“你明明特别喜欢王晰吸你，每次都迫不及待地把奶头送到他嘴边，在他给你口的时候按住他的头，叫得又浪又欢。”蔡程昱完全扯开衬衫，用力吮吸已经红肿的乳头，另只手不知轻重地揉捏着另一边。

“你……”生理泪水蓄满了眼眶，阿云嘎努力睁大眼睛不让泪水滑落，却突然下体一凉，紧接着一根火热的巨物便闯了进来。这一顶差点让阿云嘎的头狠狠撞在扶手上，眼泪便争先恐后地滚落，润湿了发丝和沙发。

出奇的是，明明没有做过扩张，阿云嘎却并不十分疼痛，他很不想承认弟弟的巨物撑满穴道的感觉的确让他很满足，很明显对方也是这么想的。

“我在你房间里装了摄像头，还有浴室，还有厨房，还有你的书房，看着你被王晰压在床上，浴缸里，洗手台上，料理台上，书桌上操。”蔡程昱是个聪明的孩子，他早就熟悉哥哥关于性的一切，唯一缺的只有实践，很快他连这一点也克服了，迅速找到了那令他哥彻底迷失的一点，用他最喜欢的频率方式，卖力地干了起来。

不过毕竟是年轻人，又是第一次尝到了渴望已久的熟透了的蜜果，力度难免就失了控制。一开始阿云嘎还能拼命忍住，到后来整个客厅都回荡着他的尖叫喘息和呻吟。

“哥，我和王晰，谁操得你更爽?”蔡程昱突然在一次抽插后停了下来，头部在穴口处研磨却迟迟不肯进来，反复问身下的男人这一句话，神情分外认真。

早已丧失理智的男人抬起屁股试图重新吞回巨物却被狠狠打了巴掌在臀肉上。“说，哥，谁让你更爽?”

阿云嘎皱眉，半是赌气半是认真回答:“王晰。”

这不是个错误的答案，但这绝对是一个错误的选择。蔡程昱笑了一下，用尽全力贯穿他，两人一起达到了高潮。

但事情远远没有结束，没等阿云嘎从余韵中回过神来，他就被蔡程昱腾空抱了起来，突然的失重使他下意识抱紧了蔡程昱的脖子，紧接着男孩开始用他从未体验过的深度和力度开拓驰骋。然后是茶几，阳台，浴室，厨房，书房……所有蔡程昱在录像带里看到过的地方，都被小狮子重新标记了领地，骄傲的宣誓占有权。

阿云嘎不知道第几次丧失了意识，也不知道时间昼夜，厚重的窗帘隔绝了他们俩兄弟与正常光明的世界的一切联系。他只知道每一次自己苏醒过来时都依旧被自己的好弟弟用力操干，沙哑的嗓子完全发不出一声，浑身都沾满了乳白色的精液，新鲜的干涸的。他甚至不记得他为蔡程昱口了几次，在此之前他和王晰的性爱都十分温柔，王晰没舍得让他做这些事，所以今晚第一次接触这个的阿云嘎手足无措。他最后完全不知道是怎么结束的，只知道终于是松了口气。

一夜无梦。

等他醒来时头还是疼到不行，意识已经先一步回笼，铺天盖地的羞耻难堪攥住了他。一个自己从小疼到大的弟弟，懂事听话，礼貌待人，积极向上，从没让自己失望过的小天使，是什么时候，怎么会堕入地狱成了一个恶魔? 阿云嘎想不明白，大被蒙过头，他还没想好该怎么面对像是完全换了个人的弟弟。

有人在拉被子，阿云嘎手上攥的更紧，一会要怎么说? “早上好蔡蔡，今天想吃什么？”oh gosh，他都能自动替蔡程昱脑补出下一句，“不哥哥，这世上没有什么比你更美味。”他狠狠打了个恶寒。

“嘎嘎别蒙头睡，把自己给闷着了。”是完全跟蔡程昱的男高音两个人极端的男低音，堪媲美大提琴的男低音。阿云嘎一把扯下被子，王晰的面孔赫然出现。

“晰哥……怎么是你？”

“当然是我，我是你男朋友，不是我还能是谁?”王晰有点恼火。

“啊不是晰哥，我是说……我以为你已经去上班了……”阿云嘎忙支支吾吾解释，如果被王晰知道他以为的……他不敢想象。环顾一圈，他的确身处王晰家的卧室没错，不是他的，更不是蔡程昱的。

王晰复杂地盯着他，不发一言。

阿云嘎站在家门口举着钥匙迟迟不敢开门，昨晚的梦给他留下了过于真实可怕的印象，还好只是个梦，梦醒后他的蔡蔡还是个乖巧懂事的小可爱弟弟，他们之间没有出格没有背德没有违背伦理，完美。

做好充分的心理准备后，阿云嘎小心翼翼推开门，客厅一片敞亮安静。阿云嘎放心了不少，径直往蔡程昱卧室走去。

少年的房间还是朦朦胧胧的昏暗，床上七仰八叉横着一个年轻的躯体，被子全都缠在了脚上，上身一点没盖着。阿云嘎无奈笑笑，重新把被子给蔡程昱盖好掖好，望着他宁静的睡颜还稚气未脱，与梦里阴鹜邪恶的脸截然不同阿云嘎抚着心口释然一笑。就说他的蔡蔡怎么可能会是那个样子，是他这几天太累了才会做这种奇奇怪怪的梦。

想着，他在蔡程昱额上落下一吻，轻轻退出房间并合上了门。

昏暗的晨光里，熟睡中的男孩眉头动了动，喃喃道:“哥……你喜欢这样吗……”

——the End——


End file.
